


Subtle Hints

by machka



Category: Bandom: MWK, Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Secret admirers make us believe things about ourselves that we always hoped were true.' - Anonymous</p><p>Sometimes, the direct approach is best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Hints

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> Written for the [schmoop_bingo](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile/) challenge, in the Wild Card spot, using the prompt "Secret Admirer."
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

Neal shuffled down the hall, his shoulders hunched beneath the weight of his book bag. God damn it, so many fuckin' books for his final five classes... He nodded to a few people in passing, their boots still snow-covered and squeaking on the smooth floors. "How was your winter break?" - "Not long enough." - "I heard that..." - same old small talk, every fuckin' year...

He reached his locker and set his backpack down with a low groan, staring at the combination lock a moment. Fuck. Was it 24 left, or 28...

After several minutes of fumbling, he finally had the lock open, and the combination scribbled on his palm to refresh his memory. He pulled the locker door open, and stared as a piece of paper tumbled out onto the floor beside his bag.

Shit. Not again...

The notes had started to pop up in his locker sometime after Thanksgiving break - just little things, in flowing handwriting, like "thinking of you" and "hope you're having a good day" and "I liked what you wore yesterday; it made you look so handsome"... It hadn't gotten to a creepy enough point that he'd considered hiring a buddy to watch his locker for an hour after school let out, to see who was responsible, but Jesus Christ, that handwriting had to be a girl's...just...which one?

He glanced around a moment before picking up the note. Yep, same handwriting... "Hope you had a good Christmas. Did Santa bring you everything you wanted? I hope so, since I didn't get what I wanted -- you."

Neal choked slightly, nearly dropping the note to the floor again as his face flushed scarlet. Holy fuckin' shit!

He jammed the note quickly into the pocket of his jacket as his best friend Andy approached. Ducking his head, Neal started pulling his books out of his bag, shoving them into his empty locker as he got his emotions under control. He hadn't seen Andy in two weeks, he couldn't let Andy see him like this...

"...Hey," he greeted Andy with a nod, as the other boy leaned against the row of lockers beside his. "How was your vacation?"

Andy leaned against the lockers, shifting the books in his arms. Seeing the flush from Neal's face, he bit his lip, thinking back to his sister Lexi's ultimatum. He let out a breath to keep his own face from turning red. He had until Valentine's Day... "It was okay. Got that stupid-ass essay finally finished for English."

"I'm sure y'did good on it..." Neal mumbled, slamming the locker shut. "You always do better'n y'think..." He hefted his book bag back to his shoulder, and gave Andy a lop-sided grin. "Whatta y'got first period?"

Andy snorted and shook his head, then glanced down at his notebook where his schedule had been taped. "Study hall...and then a computer lab..." he grinned.

"Perfect! Y'wanna ditch? Get a room in the music department and mess around?" Neal asked, eager to get back to work with his best friend and band mate.

Andy fiddled with his notebook as he felt his face heat up. "Yeah...that sounds awesome." He let out a breath and looked up at Neal, grinning. "How long you think we can get away with it before we get kicked out again? Think we can make it to lunch? What do you have?"

Neal grinned back. "I like easy Mondays. Got nothin' scheduled 'til after lunch. Shit, I didn't even need t'be here till noon, but wanted t'get out of the 'rents' hair... Mom was runnin' around, all freakin' out, tryin' t'get Caroline ready for school when I left..." He lowered his shoulder, nudging Andy lightly. "C'mon, let's go get a room."

Andy groaned. "Lucky... Fuckin' math before lunch for me..." He sighed as they made their way downstairs toward the music rooms. "Which rooms are open this week? You remember?"

"Hopefully one of th'ones with a keyboard in it. Don't want t'be draggin' my trombone out every time we wanna work on some tunes..." Neal snorted, holding the door open for Andy to pass through.

Andy ducked under Neal's arm, brushing against him slightly. He looked around the room and grinned. "Score..." he said, as he spied a keyboard on the other side of the room. "Got some more songs for you to look at... Got hit with them over vacation," he continued, dumping his books on one of the desks.

Neal caught himself staring at Andy's ass as the other boy scurried past him into the room. Blinking, he gave himself a shake and plopped his book bag on the desk beside Andy's. "Can't wait to see 'em," he murmured softly.

Andy pulled out the ratty notebook and flipped toward the back, where he had been doodling out lyrics over the break. He flipped the page back one and swallowed before handing it to Neal. "There's three there..." he said, as he wandered over to the keyboard and turned it on.

Neal studied the lines on the page with a critical eye. "This weakness has me speechless..." he murmured to himself, tugging thoughtfully on his lower lip. He scanned the rest of the words, and then glanced up at Andy. "Mind if I look at the rest?"

Andy started to play "Heart and Soul," flicking through the different settings on the keyboard, trying to find the one that he wanted. He looked up at Neal and shook his head. "Go for it. There are bits and pieces all through the book."

Neal gave Andy a slight nod and flipped the page, staring at the next fragment of...well, it was intended to be lyrics, but with no discernible rhyme scheme, seemed more like poetry to his eyes. "I have no strive, no faith, no reason to keep wasting time on fickle, faded dreams of you..."

Feeling like he was almost seeing too much of his best friend's heart, Neal flipped the notebook over, scanning the third song in progress.

Oh. This was obviously a love song.

"I love you more than the sands and the rain and the winds could ever say / I love you more than the moon when it shines to guide me on my way / Does it always hurt like this / Holding in the pain / Does it always hurt like this / Standing face to face..."

Neal swallowed past the sudden tightening in his throat, trying to convince himself that it was ridiculous to be jealous of whatever girl had caught Andy's eye and captured his heart like this.

"These are really good, Andy..." he murmured, his voice a bit too gravelly for him to trust himself at full volume. " _Really_ good."

Andy continued to stare down at the keys as he mindlessly played. "Need help with them. Can't get anything else to come out with them," he said, sighing. "They aren't that great though...just words on a paper..." he whispered, trying to lie to himself, trying to push away the thoughts that he had no right to be thinking about his best friend.

"Aw, c'mon, Andy...that's how all my songs start out. Just words on a page..." Neal replied, flipping back and forth between the three sheets, trying to work up the courage to ask. "So...who's the lucky girl?" he finally managed, speaking so softly that he half-hoped Andy didn't hear him.

Andy smiled and looked up at Neal. "No lucky girl...just lyrics to a song," he said, swallowing hard as he looked down.

Neal chanced a glance over at Andy, and looked back down, shaking his head. "You're a shitty fuckin' liar, Skib..." he murmured under his breath, and flipped idly through the rest of the book.

A slip of paper fluttered out as he ruffled through the pages. Stooping to pick it up, Neal froze a moment when he saw the handwriting. Flowing...feminine...and all too familiar. Glancing over at Andy to make sure he was still distracted, Neal pulled the note from his pocket and laid it alongside the slip of paper from the note book.

 _Andy - here's the password to your email account. Don't lose it! ~Alexis_

...Alexis.

Andy's sister?

Andy sighed, his hands smashing on the keys. "Have you written any more than what you showed me when you were over at the house?"

Neal startled slightly as Andy pounded the keys, nearly dropping the book to the floor. Hastily, he crumpled up the note from his locker, jamming it back into his pocket before grabbing his bag from the table. "A little, yeah..." he replied, pulling out a book of sheet music. He flipped it open to the latest melodies he'd penned out, and passed the book to Andy. "Not sure what meter I want to use with this first one...think maybe a slow swing, might work with your first set of lyrics there...there's a definite rhythm to th'words..."

Andy sat down on the floor and scooted back until his back was against the concrete wall. He let out a breath and began looking over the music, humming softly under his breath as his eyes scanned the notes. After a couple of run-throughs, he closed his eyes and started to whisper the words along to the music.

Neal sat quietly, just watching Andy's lips move. His fingers, however, twitched lightly against his palms, as if he were clutching an imaginary guitar, fingering notes on a phantom fretboard.

Andy smiled softly and snagged his notebook back from Neal's lap, still humming the music as he scribbled down the next set of lyrics right above the scribbled-out part.

>   
> _The first day,  
>  The phone fell into my hands  
> It's easy  
> Sitting all alone and I just might,  
> Muster up all my courage  
> And tell you all about your beauty and my stupid guitars_   
> 

Andy sat for a few minutes, staring at the words, his heart racing as he fought the urge to scribble that part out as well. Instead, he handed it to Neal.

Neal took the notebook back and studied the new set of lyrics. "Looks good..." he whispered, tamping down the whisper of longing that maybe someday, Andy's words would be about him...

He thought about the note in his pocket, and chewed on the inside of his lower lip. Alexis...she'd be a poor substitute for Andy, but if it was the closest he could get...

Damn it, no.

Neal shook his head and sighed very softly. He didn't really want Alexis. A poor substitute never got any better with time.

Andy glanced down at his watch and saw that it was almost time for his math class...but he didn't want to go, and leave Neal. He studied Neal's face and nudged him with his foot. "Let's get out of here...go and get lunch..." he said softly. "We haven't cut and gone to Gino's in a while..."

Neal looked up with a slight smile. "Look at you, Skibby... First day of school, and you're already tryin' t'cut classes. Folks might think I'm a bad influence on you..."

Andy looked at Neal and then glanced around the room. "And just what are we doing now, then?" he grinned. He stood up and gathered up his books. "We can put our stuff in your locker and head out through the library." His eyes caught Neal's in challenge.

Neal's smile deepened slowly. "...You're buyin'."

Andy snorted and nodded. "Yeah, yeah...this time..." He grinned and walked over to the door, peeking out into the hallway. It was bare. "All right, let's get out of here before we get caught again."

Neal gave Andy a gentle nudge with his elbow. "Y'missed my birthday, y'fucker. It's the least you can do," he murmured, shouldering his book bag as they slipped through the door. "C'mon."

Andy groaned and walked close to Neal, his shoulder brushing against Neal's every few steps. "Dude. I would have rather have been home and chilling with you for your birthday instead of being stuck at my aunt and uncle's with my sister bitchin' at me."

Neal dropped his chin to his chest, bumping Andy back as he jammed his hands in his pockets. His hand closed around the balled-up note, and he took a deep breath. "Dude...if your sister was into me...you'd tell me, right?"

Andy looked at Neal and raised his eyebrow at him. "Yeah... But, man, she's datin' some football jock..." He trailed off, his throat constricting at the thought of Neal liking his sister. Of _course._ It was stupid of him to even think that Neal would like him... He clenched his jaw and then let out a soft sigh.

Neal sucked his lower lip between his teeth, worrying it hard enough to draw blood. "Just...wonderin' why...are y'sure..." he began haltingly, and then paused, switching to a different tack. "Got another note in m'locker t'day."

Andy bit his lip and flushed slightly, thinking to himself, "Because I put it there!" Aloud, he sighed. "What did this one say?"

Neal fished it out of his pocket, smoothing it out the best he could, and passed it to Andy, avoiding his friend's gaze.

Andy held the paper and read over the words that he had Lexi pen earlier, until he got to the bottom and his eyes widened. He hadn't told her to write that. He narrowed his eyes. He was going to kill her. He took in a deep breath and handed the note back to Neal as he followed him out onto the campus.

"You think you know who it is?" he asked softly.

"The handwritin's a girl's, man...ain't no guy in this school writes that pretty..." Neal murmured, shooting a sideways glance at Andy's face.

Andy bit his lip again and sighed. "Maybe someone is slipping them in from someone else."

Neal halted in his tracks, staring openly at Andy a moment. No...it couldn't be...but the handwriting... "Y'think so?" he asked softly, peering closely at Andy.

Andy shrugged. "Maybe...or maybe, they are getting a girl to write it for them," he said softly, looking at Neal.

"...Andy..." Neal matched his friend's tone, studying his face. "...Y'said you'd tell me if your sister was into me..." He dropped his gaze to the ground. "...I...I know it's her. Writing. I mean, I saw a note from her in your notebook. It _matched_... but..." Neal swallowed hard, drawing a soft, quivering breath. "...Would y'tell me if...someone...else...was into me?"

Andy stopped with his hand on the door of the car, and swallowed before he looked over the roof at Neal. "It's her writing them... but they aren't from her," he said softly, his eyes showing it all. Without another word, he slipped into the car, with his head down and his heart in his throat.

Neal closed his eyes, letting out a gusty breath. Slowly, he settled into the driver's seat without making a move to start the car. Instead, he twisted in the seat to face his best friend. "Andy..." he murmured softly. "Who are they from?"

Andy reached into his pocket and pulled out the new note that he had yet to put into Neal's locker, this time in his own handwriting as directed by Lexi. He fiddled with the paper, turning it over and over in his hand. "Here," he said softly, swallowing hard.

Neal took the slip of paper from Andy, trying to keep his hand from trembling, and unfolded it on the steering wheel.

 _Neal-_

 _I'm the one putting the notes in your locker. I've been asking Lexi to write them for me, but she's putting her damn foot down now - says she's tired of being a secretary for a mopey emo boy, and...dammit, she's right. I hate when she's right._

 _Anyway, yeah. The notes are from me. No, it's not a joke._

 _...Please don't hate me._

 _-Andy_

Neal stared at the note for a few minutes, turning the words over in his mind, trying to process them through the chaos of his emotions.

Andy.

...God, Andy...

Andy sat there watching Neal, his heart caught in his throat as time stood still. He could feel his fingers start to twitch.

"...Wow," Neal whispered, wetting his lips.

Andy sucked in a breath and looked down at his hands, not sure what Neal's soft whisper meant.

Neal twisted sharply in his seat again, bracing his elbow on the back of his chair. Tipping his head down, he tried to catch Andy's eyes, willing him to just _look up_ once...

Andy heard Neal move, and he looked up at Neal, his eyes drawn to the other boy's.

Neal studied Andy's face in silence a moment, then drew another soft breath. "Andy...you?" he said softly, jiggling the note slightly.

Andy sucked in a deep breath and nodded, his eyes still not leaving Neal's. "...Yes," he said softly.

"...Yeah," Neal breathed out, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

A smile started to slip across Andy's face, and then he turned red.

"What?" Neal teased softly, his smile deepening.

Andy rolled his eyes, his face still red. "Dude, let's go and get lunch," he said softly.

"All right, all right..." Neal murmured, and cranked the key in the ignition. He paused with his hand on the gear shift, and turned to face Andy again. "So...is this a date, then?" he asked, schooling his face to innocence, but the devilish gleam in his eye gave him away. "Cuz, it's okay with me if it is, but I don't put out for just _any_ one..."

Andy looked over and smiled softly, his eyes warm. "I'm cool with it being a date...even if you don't put out," he said, teasing Neal, and let out a breath.

"Said I didn't put out for just anyone, Andy..." Neal replied softly, his smile fading into seriousness. "...You're not just anyone t'me."

Andy flushed and nodded. It was just his luck that his body would pick up on the whole "putting out" issue. Fucking dick having a mind of his own... He needed to adjust himself, but he wasn't going to do it when Neal was being serious. He looked up at Neal and let out another breath. "So...what does this mean for us...between you and me?" he asked softly.

Neal chewed on his lower lip a moment. "...Not sure," he whispered softly. "Guess we just...take it one day at a time...see where it goes?"

Andy let out a breath and nodded. "Okay...so...go to lunch then...and then come back for classes this afternoon? Or ditch the day...?"

Neal swallowed hard. "...I'm all for ditchin'..." he whispered softly. "I mean...we haven't even kissed yet, y'know?" He risked a sideways glance at Andy, his cheeks flushing a faint pink. "...Got some catchin' up t'do."

Andy grinned, his face matching Neal's. "Mmm...so, ditchin' it is then..." He tipped his head at Neal. "Think we should remedy that soon?"

"...Why else would we ditch out, man?" Neal asked, returning Andy's grin. "So, uh...your place, or mine?"


End file.
